The present application relates generally to welding systems, and particularly to control of a welding system for gas-metal arc welding (GMAW), also known as metal inert gas (MIG) welding systems.
Arc welding systems generally comprise a power supply that applies electrical current to an electrode so as to pass an arc between the electrode and a workpiece, thereby heating the electrode and the workpiece to create a weld. In many systems, such as GMAW systems, the electrode consists of a wire which is advanced through a welding torch. As the electrode is heated by the arc, the electrode melts and is joined to molten metal of the workpiece to form the weld.
The feed speed of the wire through the welding torch affects the speed at which the user may form the weld. Increasing the current may enable greater wire feed speeds. Unfortunately, it may be difficult to adjust the wire feed speed during the formation of a weld. Controls on a torch to adjust the wire feed speed may increase torch complexity or may be cumbersome to operate during weld formation. Additionally, adjustments after a preset time interval or periodic adjustments of wire feed speed during the formation of a weld lack flexibility.